08 Sierpnia 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:15 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 05:50 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Kulisy Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Wakacje z Jedynką - Samochodzik i Templariusze - odc. 3/5 Tajemnica Bahometa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Wakacje z Jedynką - Samochodzik i Templariusze - odc. 4/5 Podziemny labirynt - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Natura w Jedynce - Prawda o lwach cz. 1 (The Truth about Lions) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Zwykła/niezwykła rodzinka - odc. 16/20 (No Ordinary Family, ep. 16, No Ordinary Proposal) kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:05 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:20 Polskie Wakacje - Na jeziorach - odc. 7 Iława; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Prawda o lwach cz. 2 (The Truth about Lions) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 77 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 78 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Jeździeckie Grand Prix Wolnej Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Polskie Wakacje - Nad Zatoką; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Klan - odc. 2583 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 MacGyver II - odc. 22, Z miłości lub dla pieniędzy (MacGyver II, ep. 22, For Love or Money); serial kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Eska Music Awards 2014 - nominacje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - 6. etap: Bukowina Tatrzańska - Bukowina Tatrzańska ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:40 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - 6. etap: Bukowina Tatrzańska - Bukowina Tatrzańska; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:05 Kolarstwo - NUTELLA Mini Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 18:10 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - 6. etap: Bukowina Tatrzańska - Bukowina Tatrzańska; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Kronika 71. Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Eska Music Awards 2014 - nominacje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Lato z Bardotką - Shalako (SHALAKO) - txt. str. 777 108'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1968); reż.:Edward Dmytryk; wyk.:Sean Connery, Brigitte Bardot, Stephen Boyd, Jack Hawkins, Peter Van Eyck; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 2/7 - Kara śmierci - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Anatomia prawdy - odc. 13/13 (Body of Proof ep. 13, Hard Knocks); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 MacGyver II - odc. 22, Z miłości lub dla pieniędzy (MacGyver II, ep. 22, For Love or Money); serial kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Człowiek w ogniu (Man on Fire) 88'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Francja (1987); reż.:Ellie Chouraqui; wyk.:Scott Glenn, Jade Malle, Joe Pesci, Brooke Adams; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Notacje - Aleksander Błoński. W czerni i bieli; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Daniec z gwiazdami czyli EuroShow - odc. 5; zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:45 Mikołajek - odc. 50 Chantal (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Chantal); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Mikołajek - odc. 51 Wygrany zakład (Le Petit Nicolas ep Le pari d' Alceste); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Mikołajek - odc. 52 Przejażdżka (Le Petit Nicolas ep. La voiture); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Lokatorzy - odc. 90 (93) Skandal w biały dzień; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 M jak miłość - odc. 597; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 598; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Herkules - odc. 55 Rządy strachu (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. Reign of Terror); serial kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 9/11 - Żółte wyciszenie - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1135 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 345 Rewolucja; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Familiada - odc. 2108; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 The Voice of Poland IV seria - Live (15); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 9 - Niedaleko pada jabłoń od jabłka - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 10 - Spółka rodzinna - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1058; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (24); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Kocham Kino na Dwóch Brzegach (Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI 2014) 3; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 13/80; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 17 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 121"WAKACJE W GRUDZIĄDZU" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 122 "BO JA JESTEM PERFEKCYJNA" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 123 "PODRÓŻ" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (29); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XI, odc. 10/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XI, ep. 418/427) - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XI, odc. 11/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XI, ep. Man Up) - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Człowiek prezydenta 2: Punkt zero (President's Man 2: Ground Zero) 86'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Erick Norris; wyk.:Chuck Norris, Judson Mills, Jennifer Tung; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Oficer - odc. 3/13 - Zero tolerancji; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XI, odc. 11/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XI, ep. Man Up); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Katowice 06:30 Echa dnia 06:40 Pogoda 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze 07:00 Co niesie dzień 07:25 Pogoda 07:30 Aktualności Flesz Poranne 07:40 Poranek z TVP Katowice 08:00 Telekurier 08:30 Dzika Polska 09:00 Co niesie dzień 09:25 Pogoda 09:30 Co u nas? 09:33 Zapiski łazęgi 09:40 Aniołki (4) 10:10 Zaginione wioski 10:25 Co u nas? 10:30 Wokół nas 10:35 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 10:45 Jejmość Magda 11:10 Fatima i świat 12:05 Kamień, nożyce, papier 12:20 W rajskim ogrodzie 12:45 Wokół nas 12:55 Agrobiznes 13:25 Polacy tu i tam 14:00 Eurosąsiedzi 14:20 Wokół nas 14:25 Dziennik regionów 14:35 Dzień z życia Wacława G 15:20 Z jednej budy 15:45 Zaginione wioski 16:00 Telekurier 16:20 Dziennik regionów 16:35 Święta wojna 17:00 Wokół nas 17:05 Leśne rezerwaty Podkarpacia 17:30 Aktualności Flesz 17:33 POGODA 17:40 Kronika Miasta 17:55 Tylko Kaśka: Polowanie na Andrzeja (2) 18:30 Aktualności 18:50 Gość Aktualności 19:05 Wieczorne wiadomości sportowe 19:20 Magazyn Meteo 20:00 Męska strefa - magazyn 20:25 Rawa blues 20:50 Tour de Pologne 21:00 Echa dnia 21:10 Pogoda 21:15 Dziennik regionów 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Aktualności Wieczorne 22:15 Wieczorny magazyn sportowy TVP Katowice 22:25 POGODA 22:25 Wokół nas 22:40 Telekurier 23:10 Dzień z życia Wacława G 00:00 Z jednej budy 00:15 Everyday English 00:35 Ahora Espanol 00:50 Wokół nas 00:55 Echa dnia 01:05 Pogoda 01:10 Dziennik regionów 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:45 Pogoda 01:55 Telekurier 02:20 Wokół nas 02:25 Zaginione wioski 02:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 02:55 Jejmość Magda 03:10 Wokół nas 03:20 Aniołki (4) 03:50 Leśne rezerwaty Podkarpacia 04:15 Eurosąsiedzi 04:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 04:55 Wokół nas 05:05 Fatima i świat: Fatima i Afryka 06:00 Wokół nas 06:05 Telekurier 06:30 Wokół nas 06:35 Rączka gotuje Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:20 13 posterunek (27) 09:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (441) 09:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (442) 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (31) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (477) 12:00 Ślubna gorączka (12) 13:00 Trudne sprawy (301) 14:00 Miodowe lata (38) 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (32) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:45 Dlaczego ja? (417) 17:45 Trudne sprawy (370) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (284) 20:10 Zemsta futrzaków - komedia (Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie,USA,2010) 22:00 Anakondy: Polowanie na krwawą orchideę - film sensacyjny (USA,2004) 00:00 Robocop: Przemiana (2) 02:15 Tajemnice losu TVN 06:30 Uwaga! 06:50 Mango 07:55 Detektywi: Nie wierzę jej (581) 08:30 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Jedynaczka (686) 09:10 Rozmowy w toku: Ja tyram, on haruje, a pieniędzy wciąż brakuje! 10:10 Milion w minutę (3) 11:10 Dr House (13) 12:10 Szpital (146) 13:10 Ukryta prawda (250) 14:10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Brudas (1122) 14:55 Kuchenne rewolucje: Restauracja Marrone, Ostrów Wielkopolski - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Nie odbierasz telefonu - udowodnij, że mnie nie zdradzasz! 17:00 Ukryta prawda (251) 18:00 Szpital (147) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi - film fantasy (Wielka Brytania,USA,2009) 23:10 Prestiż - dramat kostiumowy (USA,Wielka Brytania,2006) 01:45 Kuba Wojewódzki: Jessica Mercedes Kirschner i Jakub Kosecki (9) 02:50 Uwaga! 03:05 Sekrety magii 04:25 Rozmowy w toku: Nie odbierasz telefonu - udowodnij, że mnie nie zdradzasz! TV 4 06:00 Daleko od noszy: Nieduży z wąsikiem (113) 06:30 Komisarz Rex (6) 07:35 Tom & Jerry Kids 3 (39) 08:05 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów 2 (13) 08:35 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów 2 (14) 09:00 Galileo EXTRA (48) - program popularnonaukowy 10:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (64) 11:00 Otchłań namiętności (138) 12:00 Otchłań namiętności (139) 13:00 Komisarz Rex (7) 14:00 Daleko od noszy: Nieduży z wąsikiem (113) 14:30 Strażnik Teksasu (156) 15:30 Galileo - jak to możliwe (8) 16:30 Kłamczuch (34) - program rozrywkowy 17:30 Galileo EXTRA (49) - program popularnonaukowy 18:30 Legendy Chima (15) 19:00 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów 2 (15) 19:30 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów 2 (16) 20:00 W piekle płomieni - film sensacyjny (Kanada,2002) 22:05 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 9 (207) 00:00 W sieci pożądania - film erotyczny (USA,2011) 01:55 To był dzień 03:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:00 mała Czarna (355) 05:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny TV Puls 06:00 Medicopter 6 (65) 07:00 Nash Bridges 3: Brudne numery (43) 07:55 Szansa na sukces - film obyczajowy (USA,2004) 10:00 Xena: Wojownicza księżniczka 2: Wojowniczka, księżniczka i włóczęga (6) 11:00 Hela w opałach: Na dachu (2) 11:30 Kobieta w lustrze (125) 12:30 Zbuntowany anioł (189) 13:30 Zbuntowany anioł (190) 14:25 Niania 2: Przerwijcie ślub, ja wysiadam (18) 15:00 Niania 2: Materialistka (19) 15:30 Niania 2: Oda do Kayah (20) 16:00 Niania 2: Niania porywaczka (21) 16:30 Boso przez świat: Fatima (24) 17:00 Łowcy skarbów 3 (4) 18:00 Gwiezdne wrota: Granica (5) 19:00 Kung Fu Panda - legenda o niezwykłości 2: Historia tygrysicy (11) 19:30 Kung Fu Panda - legenda o niezwykłości 2: Mistrz i panda (12) 20:00 Uniwersalny żołnierz 3: Niewyrównane rachunki - film SF (Kanada,1998) 22:00 Pod nadzorem - film sensacyjny (Kanada,USA,2003) 00:00 Nocna bestia - horror (Wielka Brytania,2010) 01:55 Zobacz to!: W blasku fleszy (5) 02:25 Dyżur 2 (20) 03:00 JRG w akcji (12) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Dyżur 2 (21) 03:50 JRG w akcji (13) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 Menu na miarę (11) - program kulinarny 04:40 Z archiwum policji (9) - serial dokumentalny 05:10 Niania 2: Oda do Kayah (20) 05:35 Niania 2: Niania porywaczka (21) TVN 7 05:30 We dwoje (9/16) - program rozrywkowy 06:45 Męski typ: Jerzy Iwaszkiewicz (1/4) 07:15 Kobra: Oddział specjalny 14 (5/14) 08:15 Sąd rodzinny: Słodka zemsta (163) 09:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Dziecko w skórze kobiety (402) 10:15 Agenci NCIS (23-ost.) 11:20 Mango 12:55 Sąd rodzinny: To nie nasz syn (164) 13:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Na wędrówce za pracą (403) 14:55 Szpital (91) 15:55 Brzydula (163) 16:30 Brzydula (164) 17:00 Pan i Pani Bloom (2/13) 18:00 Agenci NCIS 2 (1/23) 19:00 Dowody zbrodni 7 (10/22) 20:00 Porachunki z tatą - komedia (USA,1994) 22:20 Strzały nad Saber River - western (USA,1997) 00:20 Mentalista (5/23) 01:20 Pluto Nash - komedia SF (USA,2002) 03:20 Sekrety magii 05:25 Druga strona medalu: Maja Włoszczowska (2/8) - talk-show Puls 2 06:00 Brygada ratunkowa (20) 07:00 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (26) 07:35 Zaczarowany ołówek (30) 07:45 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (46) 07:55 Miś Yogi (34) 08:00 Miś Yogi (35) 08:05 Miś Yogi (36) 08:15 Bajki animowane dla dzieci (23) 09:00 Świat według Ludwiczka (19) 09:25 Zwariowane melodie (29) 09:30 Zwariowane melodie (30) 09:40 Zwariowane melodie (31) 10:00 Zwariowane melodie (32) 10:05 Zwariowane melodie (33) 10:15 Zwariowane melodie (34) 10:40 Reksio (60) 10:50 Reksio (61) 11:00 Mali giganci (19) 11:10 Mali giganci (20) 11:20 Lucky Luke (32) 12:00 Miś Yogi (37) 12:05 Miś Yogi (38) 12:15 Miś Yogi (39) 12:20 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (92) 12:55 Wspaniałe zwierzaki (217) 13:30 Kotopies (21) 14:00 Mega Spider-Man (12) 14:20 Max Steel (6) 15:00 Reksio (59) 15:10 Zaczarowany ołówek (31) 15:15 Był sobie człowiek (10) 16:00 Tajemnicza wyspa (2-ost.) - film przygodowy (Niemcy,2007) 18:00 Niesamowite przygody barona Münchhausena (1/2) - komedia przygodowa (Niemcy,2012) 19:50 Wycieczka na studia - komedia (USA,2008) 21:30 Zbuntowany anioł (178) 22:30 Rekinado - film SF (USA,2013) 00:30 WWE Raw 01:25 Lucky Luke 02:30 Menu na miarę (9) - magazyn kulinarny 03:00 Z archiwum policji (1) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Menu na miarę (10) - magazyn kulinarny 03:50 W blasku fleszy (10) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 JRG w akcji (6) - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Dyżur 2 (24) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 JRG w akcji (9) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Dyżur 2 (28) - serial dokumentalny TV 6 06:00 Szósty zmysł (693) - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 07:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel 5 (4) - program rozrywkowy 08:00 Galileo (283) - program popularnonaukowy 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Poezja i abstynencja (237) 10:05 America's Got Talent (35) - program rozrywkowy 11:00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 3 (26) - program rozrywkowy 13:00 4music 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Statek pijany (238) 15:00 Otchłań namiętności (140) 16:00 Otchłań namiętności (141) 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (65) 18:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel 5 (5) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Strażnik Teksasu (157) 20:00 Galileo (284) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (9) - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Mroczna wyspa - film SF (Kanada,USA,2009) 23:25 Rozjemca - film sensacyjny (Kanada,USA,2007) 01:30 Mam talent - wersja amerykańska 7 (36) - program rozrywkowy 02:25 Mega Chichot (26) - program rozrywkowy 02:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 03:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 05:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:07 Tenis: Turniej ATP w Toronto - mecz 1/8 finału 09:00 Sport Flash 09:07 Siatkówka kobiet: World Grand Prix - mecz fazy grupowej: Brazylia - Włochy 11:00 Sport Flash 11:07 Żużel: Liga angielska - mecz: Wolverhampton Wolves - Poole Pirates 13:00 Sport Flash 13:07 Polska 2014 - magazyn siatkarski 15:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Indianapolis - 1. sesja treningowa w Moto3 15:55 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Indianapolis - 1. sesja treningowa w MotoGP 16:55 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Indianapolis - 1. sesja treningowa w Moto2 18:00 Sport Flash 18:07 ATP World Tour Uncovered - magazyn tenisowy 19:00 Tenis: Turniej ATP w Toronto - mecz ćwierćfinałowy: Jo-Wilfried Tsonga - Andy Murray 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Indianapolis - 2. sesja treningowa w klasie Moto2 22:00 Sport Flash 22:07 IAAF World Athletics - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Siatkówka kobiet: World Grand Prix - mecz fazy grupowej: Serbia - Niemcy 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Siatkówka kobiet: World Grand Prix - mecz fazy grupowej: Serbia - Niemcy 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Dzień dobry 07:00 Dzień dobry 08:00 ESKA TV News 08:05 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Summer City 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Summer City 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Summer City 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Summer City 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 Gorąca 20 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Gorąca 20 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hity na czasie 18:00 Hity na czasie 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Summer City 20:00 Summer City 21:00 Summer City 22:00 Summer City 23:00 ESKA FIT 00:00 Hity na czasie 02:00 Polska noc TTV 05:15 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 3 (2/8) 05:45 Blisko ludzi - program interwencyjny 06:15 Express 06:30 Czarno na białym - magazyn 07:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze - program interwencyjny 07:50 Luksusowe zachcianki 2 (7/10) 08:50 Ukryta prawda (48/72) 09:50 Ola w trasie 3 (9-ost.) 10:20 Usterka (9/17) 10:50 Sąd rodzinny (100) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:45 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 12:45 Blisko ludzi 13:15 Nieobliczalni lokatorzy: Nieobecni najemcy (9/10) 13:50 Rozmowy w toku: Wstydzę się rozebrać przed własnym mężem! (2147) 14:45 XL kontra XS (3/11) 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Złoty interes (6/8) 17:10 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata: Po drugiej stronie lustra (7/13) 18:40 Kartoteka 4 (11/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Wojny magazynowe: Teksas (3/16) - reality show 20:30 Wojny magazynowe: Teksas (4/16) - reality show 21:00 Ostre cięcie 3 (7/12) 21:45 Express 21:57 Pogoda 22:00 Ola w trasie 3 (2/9) 22:30 Usterka (10/17) 23:00 Nagie Newsy (4/8) 23:30 Kulisy pornobiznesu 2 (6/7) 00:00 Co robiłem zeszłej nocy? (3/6) 00:30 Kartoteka 4 (9/13) 01:30 Druga twarz (6/13) 02:30 Nagie Newsy (4/8) 03:00 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Bałkany (3/12) 03:25 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie 2 (11/13) 04:20 Bez recepty 2 - magazyn medyczny (Polska,2013) 05:15 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 05:30 Disco Polo Music 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Disco Polo Live 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Hit dnia 13:14 Disco Polo Music 14:00 Hit dnia 14:11 Disco Relax 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Disco Polo Music 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Disco Polo Music 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Masters Music Box 17:52 Disco Polo Music 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Strefa nowości Polo TV 21:08 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Disco Polo Music ATM Rozrywka 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:30 Casper (17) 07:40 Kot Felix (6) 07:50 Kaczor Daffy (5) 08:00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (9) 08:10 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (10) 08:20 Popeye i przyjaciele (17) 08:30 Casper (18) 08:40 Kot Felix (7) 08:50 Kaczor Duffy (9) 09:00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (11) 09:10 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (12) 09:20 Popeye i przyjaciele (18) 09:30 Duża przerwa: Praktykant (15) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Pacjent zwany ordynatorem (81) 10:30 Daleko od noszy: Leczenie eksperymentalne (82) 11:00 Gra w ciemno (24) - teleturniej 12:00 Awantura o kasę (25) - teleturniej 12:55 Pierwsza miłość (1904) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (70) 14:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Kolanko (72) 14:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Polonez (73) 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Złoty interes (306) 15:55 Świat według Kiepskich: Cegła Gutenberga (54) 16:30 Duża przerwa: Oferta (16) 17:00 Daleko od noszy: Wycieczka na Kanary (70) 17:30 Daleko od noszy: Pacjent roku (71) 18:00 Granica (6) 19:00 Gra w ciemno (25) - teleturniej 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Krótki dzień pracy (305) 21:00 Fala zbrodni: Zabić świadka (25) 22:00 Daleko od noszy: Wiedźmin i bestia (83) 22:30 Daleko od noszy: Taniec z wyjazdami (84) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Kapelusz Dżeksona (383) 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Trzeba zabić tę miłość (384) 00:00 Synowie: Męski striptiz (8) 00:30 Daleko od noszy: Wiedźmin i bestia (83) 01:00 Daleko od noszy: Taniec z wyjazdami (84) 01:30 Gra w ciemno (13) - teleturniej 02:30 Awantura o kasę (149) - teleturniej 03:30 Linia życia (42) 04:00 Linia życia (43) 04:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! TV Trwam 08:00 Informacje dnia 08:15 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 08:40 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 08:45 Zambia: Kabwe 09:00 Święty na każdy dzień 09:10 Z wędką nad wodę w Polskę i świat 09:35 Refleksje nad Psalmem XXIII 09:45 Duc in altum 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 Samuraj Chrystusa - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 11:35 Jej imię Niepokalana - Bernadetta Subiron 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Złote przeboje Jessy'ego Dixona 14:05 Król Dawid 14:55 Święty na każdy dzień 15:00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15:20 Misja Marty Robin 15:50 Pytasz i wiesz - program religijny 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Siódmy sakrament 16:40 Salezjańskie lato - reportaż (Polska,2013) 17:00 Na tropie 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Westerplatte młodych - program publicystyczny 18:55 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 19:00 Warto zauważyć... w mijającym tygodniu 19:30 Kopciuszek 19:55 Święty na każdy dzień 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Święty na każdy dzień 20:55 Kartka z kalendarza - Powstanie Warszawskie 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - transmisja 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 22:00 Trinity Goodheart - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2011) 23:30 Zambia - kraj misyjny 00:00 Świat w obrazach 00:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 00:10 Informacje dnia 00:30 Reportaż dnia 01:00 Anioł Pański 01:05 Pytasz i wiesz - program religijny 01:15 Westerplatte młodych - program publicystyczny 01:55 Święty na każdy dzień 02:00 Warto zauważyć... w mijającym tygodniu 02:30 Kopciuszek 02:55 Święty na każdy dzień 03:00 Informacje dnia 03:20 Różaniec 03:50 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 03:55 Kartka z kalendarza - Powstanie Warszawskie 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - retransmisja 04:20 Informacje dnia 04:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 05:00 Mocni w wierze 05:30 Historia królowej Estery 06:25 Śląska Samarytanka Maria Luiza Merkert 06:40 Czas zbiorów 07:30 Powrót do Domu Ojca 07:55 Świat w obrazach Stopklatka TV 06:00 Zwycięstwo - film wojenny (Polska,1974) 08:05 Andzia (2) 08:20 Andzia (3) 08:40 Szatan z siódmej klasy - film przygodowy (Polska,1960) 10:55 Damsko-męskie sprawy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2001) 12:10 Charlotte Gray - dramat wojenny (Wielka Brytania,Australia,Niemcy,2001) 14:45 Herkules (1/2) - film przygodowy (USA,2005) 16:25 Dzieci Diuny (3-ost.) - film fantastyczny 18:20 Tak... a właściwie to nie - komedia (Kanada,2004) 20:00 Robinson Crusoe - film przygodowy (USA,1997) 21:50 Od zmierzchu do świtu - thriller (USA,1996) 00:00 Hannibal. Po drugiej stronie maski - thriller (Wielka Brytania,USA,Czechy,Francja,Włochy,2007) 02:35 Doktor Jekyll i Pan Hyde - thriller (Kanada,2008) 04:20 216 miesięcy - film krótkometrażowy (Francja,2013) 04:55 Twist & Blood - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2010) 05:45 Finał - film krótkometrażowy (Węgry,2011) 05:55 Zakończenie programu Fokus TV 06:00 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 06:15 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Bornholm (30) - serial dokumentalny 06:45 Lista Fokusa: Największe wynalazki nowożytnej farmacji (23) - program edukacyjny 07:15 Para daje radę (29) - magazyn poradnikowy 08:15 Jak to się robi? (1) - program dla dzieci 08:20 Sąsiedzi: Błotnik (75) - serial animowany 08:30 Po przygody w świat przyrody (15) - program dla dzieci 08:45 Jak to się robi? (6) - program dla dzieci 09:00 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta świata (11) - program rozrywkowy 09:30 Kuchenni detektywi (3) - program rozrywkowy 10:00 Lidia w kuchni (9) - magazyn kulinarny 10:30 Para daje radę (30) - magazyn poradnikowy 11:30 Fabryka jedzenia (23) - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Kontrasty Wschodu (5) - serial dokumentalny 13:05 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 13:15 Tajemnice historii: Największy z rycerzy - serial dokumentalny 13:45 Rudy Maxa i jego Europa: Berlin (18) - serial dokumentalny 14:15 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Bałtyckie trocie (24) - serial dokumentalny 14:45 Dzikie przygody Michaeli (9) - serial dokumentalny 15:20 Jak to możliwe? (2) - serial dokumentalny 15:40 Szkoła opieki nad zwierzakami (9) - program edukacyjny 16:15 Egzamin z przetrwania (10) - program rozrywkowy 16:45 Fabryka jedzenia (22) - serial dokumentalny 17:15 Wyprawy na krańce świata (18) - serial dokumentalny 17:50 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 18:00 Lista Fokusa: Najlepsi strzelcy mundiali (1) - program edukacyjny 18:30 Ekstremalni do bólu (1) - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 19:00 X-tremalna kolekcja (24) - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 19:30 Tajemnice powiązań inżynieryjnych: Airbus A380 (1) - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Cuda Układu Słonecznego: Aliens (5) - serial dokumentalny 21:45 Ross Kemp w świecie gangów (2) - serial dokumentalny 22:45 Koszmarna wyprawa: Saudi Whisky Run (1) - serial dokumentalny 23:50 Edukacja seksualna (1) - serial dokumentalny 00:50 Jestem świrem! (1/6) - program rozrywkowy 01:30 Lista Fokusa: Najpiękniejsze mecze mundiali (1) - program edukacyjny 02:00 X-tremalna kolekcja (24) - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 02:30 Ekstremalni do bólu (1) - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 03:00 Para daje radę (30) - magazyn poradnikowy 04:00 Kuchenni detektywi (3) - program rozrywkowy 04:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Bornholm (30) - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Życie Bałtyku 3: Ostatni rejs (5) - serial przyrodniczy 05:30 Dzika Polska: Dubeltowe misterium (5) - cykl reportaży TVP ABC 05:30 Kaktus i Mały (14) 05:40 Smerfy (40) 06:05 Rodzinka Dinka (6) - program dla dzieci 06:20 ELA - Encyklopedia lata dla dzieci (6) - program dla dzieci 06:40 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 06:55 Gimnastyka buzi i języka (7) - program dla dzieci 07:05 Nela - mała reporterka (6) - program dla dzieci 07:20 Przyjaciele lasu (4) 07:40 Film pod strasznym tytułem (3) 07:55 Przygody kota Filemona (9) 08:05 Smerfy (40) 08:35 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki (10) 08:45 Pszczółka Maja (37) 09:00 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka (11) 09:15 Kaktus i Mały (14) 09:20 Rodzinka Dinka (6) - program dla dzieci 09:40 ELA - Encyklopedia lata dla dzieci (6) - program dla dzieci 09:55 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 10:10 Gimnastyka buzi i języka (7) - program dla dzieci 10:20 Nela - mała reporterka (6) - program dla dzieci 10:40 Przyjaciele lasu (4) 10:55 Film pod strasznym tytułem (3) 11:10 Przygody kota Filemona (9) 11:20 Smerfy (39) 11:50 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki (9) 12:00 Pszczółka Maja (37) 12:15 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka (10) 12:30 Kaktus i Mały (14) 12:35 Rodzinka Dinka (6) - program dla dzieci 12:50 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy - kurs języka angielskiego 12:55 ELA - Encyklopedia lata dla dzieci (6) - program dla dzieci 13:10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 13:30 Gimnastyka buzi i języka (7) - program dla dzieci 13:35 Nela - mała reporterka (6) - program dla dzieci 13:55 Przyjaciele lasu (4) 14:10 Film pod strasznym tytułem (3) 14:25 Przygody kota Filemona (9) 14:35 Smerfy (38) 15:05 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki (8) 15:20 Pszczółka Maja (37) 15:30 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka (9) 15:45 Przyjaciele wesołego diabła (3) 16:20 Karino (2) 16:50 Lippy and Messy - Go! Go! Go! - kurs języka angielskiego 17:00 Kaktus i Mały (1) 17:05 Lato z Kąfacelą (13) - program dla dzieci 17:35 Harcerski Festiwal - Kielce 2014 18:05 Budzik - program dla dzieci 18:35 Film pod strasznym tytułem (4) 18:45 Przygody kota Filemona (10) 19:00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy (41) 19:25 Wieczorynka: Wyprawa profesora Gąbki (11) 19:30 Wieczorynka: Pszczółka Maja (38) 19:45 Wieczorynka: Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka (12) 20:05 Przyjaciele wesołego diabła (4) 20:40 Karino (3) 21:05 Podróże do bajek (1) 21:20 Bajkowe wakacje w Pacanowie 21:50 Od przedszkola do Opola 22:20 Przybłęda (3) 23:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 07:05 Afisz kulturalny - magazyn kulturalny 07:15 Kolumbowie: Śmierć po raz pierwszy (1/5) 08:25 Cały świat przed nią - film dokumentalny (Kanada,2012) 10:00 Patrząc pod słońce - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,1971) 11:00 Złote przeboje Marka Grechuty - koncert (Polska,1990) 12:05 Ciuciubabka - film obyczajowy (Polska,1977) 13:10 Struny - film obyczajowy (Polska,1977) 14:35 Powrót do ulubionych: Zaśpiewajmy to jeszcze raz: Budujemy nowy dom 15:20 Kolumbowie: Śmierć po raz pierwszy (1/5) 16:30 Rozmowy o wolności: Adam Michnik 17:10 Cały świat przed nią - film dokumentalny (Kanada,2012) 18:45 Patrząc pod słońce - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,1971) 19:45 Informacje kulturalne 20:10 Kino festiwalowe: Anomalia - dramat obyczajowy (Belgia,Francja,Holandia,2012) 21:50 Informacje kulturalne 22:20 Candy - dramat obyczajowy (Australia,2006) 00:20 Kino nocne: Farba - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1997) 01:55 Made in Polska: Nosowska - koncert (Polska,2013) 03:10 Kino festiwalowe: Anomalia - dramat obyczajowy (Belgia,Francja,Holandia,2012) 05:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:20 Powstańcy: Dzień 8 07:30 Miejsce z historią: Muszyna, kraina łagodności 07:55 Widziane na Ziemi: Nowa Zelandia 09:05 Pogranicze w ogniu (2/24) 10:05 Flesz historii (193) - cykl reportaży (Polska) 10:25 Ex Libris 10:40 Zaproszenie: Tutaj cyrklem zatocz krąg - program krajoznawczy 11:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Waloński smak 11:40 Oblicza ludobójstwa (4) 12:40 Parnas literacki: Zofia Nałkowska 12:50 Koło historii: Polowanie na kata 13:35 Spór o historię: Polski sen o koloniach 14:20 Szerokie tory: Jeden dzień z życia wychowawcy z więzienia w Białej Cerkwi pod Kijowem 14:50 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii - magazyn historyczny 15:20 Sensacje XX wieku: Pięciu wspaniałych - program historyczny 15:50 Sensacje XX wieku: Tajemnica Rudolfa Hessa - program historyczny 16:20 Cafe Historia: Dziewczyny z powstania 16:40 Flesz historii (193) - cykl reportaży (Polska) 17:00 Pogranicze w ogniu (3/24) 18:10 Kalendarium historyczne: Radio powstańcze "Błyskawica" - film dokumentalny (Polska,1994) 19:05 Dziennik telewizyjny 19:45 Hitler i wiedza tajemna - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,1999) 20:40 Historie o historii: Łuk triumfalny 21:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii - magazyn historyczny 21:35 Sensacje XX wieku: Dwa żywioły. Pancerz - program historyczny 22:10 Sensacje XX wieku: Dwa żywioły. Skrzydła - program historyczny 22:35 Szerokie tory: Jeden dzień z życia astrologa w Kijowie 23:10 Czarny serial: Kościuszko 23:40 Ślady. Tadeusz Gajcy - film dokumentalny (Polska,1994) 00:40 Ballada o lekkim zabarwieniu erotycznym (9/22) 01:10 Miejsce z historią: Muszyna, kraina łagodności 01:25 Polski Liwiusz - film dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 02:00 Kontrapunkt: Skarga 03:05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Latoteka - /2/; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Smaki polskie - Piersi z gęsi; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Zapiski Łazęgi - Ustronie Morskie; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 59 (seria V, odc. 3) - Kryminał - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 60 (seria V, odc. 4) - Urwisko - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Polonia w Komie - Atos - Pisula (536); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 4 - Ja zazdrosny...?! (ep. 4 - Moi jaloux...?!); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Notatnik przyrodniczy - Dlaczego lubię zbierać muszelki,a musiałem zbierać butelki ?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Bajki Pana Bałagana - Brzydkie kociątko; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 KFPP Opole 2014 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Dzika Polska - Rękoskrzydli bracia; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 72 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 50 - Syndrom weterana; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Świętokrzyskie 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1053; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Komisarz Alex - odc. 49 (seria IV, odc. 10) - Zakazany owoc - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Latoteka - /2/; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Polonia w Komie - Belize - Marynia (511); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Smaki polskie - Kartacze; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 1004* - Lojalność Kleczkowskiej; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 72 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Atos - Pisula (536); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Świętokrzyskie 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 50 - Syndrom weterana; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Podwodna wojna cz. 3; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:55 Czas honoru - odc. 40* "Już czas.." - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - odc. 7 - Judo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Świętokrzyskie 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 553 - Ostatnia szansa; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Birma - Nikiki Te Looser (537); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Jedenaste przykazanie - txt. str. 777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Katarzyna Walter, Edward Żentara, Mirosława Dubrawska, Lech Ordon, Wanda Łuczycka, Jerzy Turek, Zofia Merle, Jan Stawarz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - Opole 2013 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 72 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Świętokrzyskie 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Bajki Pana Bałagana - Brzydkie kociątko; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Notatnik przyrodniczy - Dlaczego lubię zbierać muszelki,a musiałem zbierać butelki ?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - odc. 7 - Judo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 553 - Ostatnia szansa; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:25 Bulionerzy - odc. 50 - Syndrom weterana; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Polonia w Komie - Birma - Nikiki Te Looser (537); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Jedenaste przykazanie; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Zapiski Łazęgi - Plaża w Międzyzdrojach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Rozrywka 05:45 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju 06:15 Makłowicz w podróży 06:45 Okrasa łamie przepisy 07:20 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Kosmici 07:50 Dzieciaki górą - teleturniej 08:30 Dzięki Bogu już weekend 09:35 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju 10:15 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 11:15 Kabaretowa Liga Dwójki 12:20 Muzyka łączy pokolenia 13:10 Śpiewające fortepiany 14:15 50. KFPP Opole 2013 15:20 50. KFPP Opole 2013 16:25 27. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry 17:15 Tylko jeden skecz 17:25 Szperacze.tv 17:55 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Azja 18:25 Makłowicz w podróży 18:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy 19:30 Zrób sobie gębę - Tomasz Broda przedstawia 19:40 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju 20:15 Dzięki Bogu już weekend 21:15 Bardzo ostry dyżur 21:35 Postaw na milion 22:30 Dzięki Bogu już weekend 23:40 Tylko jeden skecz 00:15 XVII Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2011 01:30 XVII Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2011 02:40 Czar par 03:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 05:59 Serwis info 06:06 Poranek TVP Info 06:10 Pogoda info 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:29 Serwis info 06:35 Poranek TVP Info 06:40 Pogoda Info 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 06:59 Serwis info 07:05 Poranek TVP Info 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:29 Serwis info 07:34 Poranek TVP Info 07:40 Gość poranka 07:53 Poranek TVP Info 07:59 Serwis info 08:07 Poranek TVP Info 08:10 Pogoda Info 08:15 Poranek TVP Info 08:29 Serwis info 08:34 Poranek TVP Info 08:40 Gość poranka 08:53 Poranek TVP Info 08:59 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda Info 09:11 Serwis sportowy 09:15 Poranek TVP Info 09:29 Serwis info 09:36 Poranek TVP Info 09:40 Pogoda Info 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 09:59 Serwis info 10:22 Serwis sportowy 10:29 Serwis info 10:40 Pogoda Info 10:45 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Serwis sportowy 11:55 Pogoda Info 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Pogoda Info 12:25 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis info 12:55 Pogoda Info 13:00 Serwis info 13:25 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:25 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:20 Serwis sportowy 15:25 Pogoda Info 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Info dzień - magazyn publicystyczny 16:17 Serwis sportowy 16:22 Pogoda Info 16:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 17:15 Teleexpress Extra 17:30 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 18:00 Twoje info - program informacyjny 18:28 Po przecinku - program publicystyczny 18:50 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 19:10 INFOrozmowa - program publicystyczny 19:30 INFObiznes - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:45 Pogoda Info 19:50 Serwis sportowy 19:57 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 20:12 Forum - program publicystyczny 20:44 Serwis info flesz 20:52 Pogoda Info 21:00 Serwis info 21:08 Pogoda Info 21:15 Puls Polski - magazyn 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 21:51 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 22:50 Pogoda Info 23:00 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 23:35 Sportowy wieczór 23:50 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 00:25 Twoje info - program informacyjny 00:55 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 01:10 Forum - program publicystyczny 01:42 Serwis info flesz 01:55 Serwis info 02:16 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 03:09 Pogoda Info 03:16 Puls Polski - magazyn 03:41 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 03:56 Forum - program publicystyczny 04:28 Serwis info flesz 04:31 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 05:00 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 05:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 4fun.tv 06:00 Popbudzik 09:00 Codzienna 20 11:00 Summer Music 13:00 Best of 15:00 Summer Hits 18:00 Codzienna 20 20:00 Summer Party 23:00 Party Shaker 03:00 Polskanocka 05:00 Popbudzik TV.Disco 05:00 Poranek disco polo 08:00 Disco życzenia 10:00 Disco polo lista 12:00 Disco polo hity 14:00 Disco życzenia 17:00 Przeboje disco polo 18:00 Disco polo lista 20:00 Przeboje disco polo 21:00 Łapy w górę 02:00 Disco polo hity Stars.TV 07:00 Best morning 10:00 Best 80's 11:00 Best decision 12:00 Best ballads 13:00 Best 3 14:00 Best 90's 15:00 Best afternoon 17:00 Best now 18:00 Best party 00:00 Best party 03:00 Best polish VOX Music TV 00:00 W Rytmie Nocy 08:00 Osiem Osiemdziesiąt 09:00 Dziewięć Dziewięćdziesiąt 10:00 Best Lista Top 20 VOX Music TV 11:00 W Rytmie Hitów 12:00 W Rytmie Hitów 15:00 W Rytmie Hitów 17:00 Best Lista Top 20 VOX Music TV 18:00 Video Mix - Marek Sierocki 18:45 W Rytmie Hitów 20:00 W Rytmie Disco 22:00 Disco HOT 23:00 W Rytmie Nocy